


Be My Bad Boy

by Kingslayer-Angel (KingslayerAngel)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftermath of Survivor Series, Dom/sub, Evil Seth and his Evil Wife, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I love Dean but I need Heel!Seth, Master Sethie and his Kitten, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, mentions of Brock Lasnar but like most of the fuckin time he ain't here, mentions of Dean but much like Survivor Series he ain't here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingslayerAngel/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Seth is in the mood to celebrate after his victory over Shinsuke Nakamura, unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it his wife started the party without him.





	Be My Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So Seth being such a cocky little shit last night opened the floodgates to my thirst for Heel!Bae, I miss him so. So this happened, and it also a futuretake of the fic I’m currently working on with my best friend Chris. All you really need to know is Seth and Celeste are married, have a loose Dom/sub relationship and to be quite honest? They aren’t very good people.

Seth walked backstage from his match with Shinsuke with a cocky smirk on his handsome face. He hadn’t had that much fun in quite a while.

Sure he’d hit him with a few cheap shots, but honestly who the fuck cared. No one was around that would dare tell him he was being a bad boy, the only person he’d listen to now was his wife and she got off on him being a cocky asshole so she’d only encourage him to be even worse.

Not only had he won the match, Dean hadn’t shown his ugly mug at all tonight, honestly in a way he felt like he owed Dean a thank you, he hadn’t only set himself free from the burden of caring about his brothers, he’d also set Seth free from the burden of pretending to be a good person. Unfortunately for Deano his reward for his gift was going to be Seth stomping his head into another dimension. He’d be nice and forgo the cinder blocks this time…out of respect.

Seth wouldn’t ever admit it out loud but he had been worried his former partner would try to fuck up his match tonight just for the hell of it.

Seth walked into his locker room, tossed the Intercontinental Title on his bag and started to strip his clothes off to take a shower before he and his wife went out to eat since they were on the west coast and it was still pretty early in the evening.

Finally nude he walks towards the shower, realizes that it’s already running and thought he could hear….was that moaning?

Sure enough when he walked into the shower his beautiful wife was leaning against one of the shower walls, naked as the day she was born, her fingers deep inside her soaking wet pussy and moaning his name.

Moving slowly as to not tip her off that she now had an audience, he crept closer and kneeling down in front of her, snatched her hand away and latched his mouth onto her clit in one swift movement.

Letting out a half scream Cece looked down and saw her husband already hard at work eating his favorite treat.

“Fuck, baby!” she moaned loudly grabbing a hand full of his hair.

Seth releases her swollen clit and looks up licking her juices off his lips and with a sly smirk says “Now this is the kind of victory celebration I’m ALWAYS up for.”

“You were such a cocky little shit tonight…I haven’t seen you act like that since he came back.” Cece whispers “It was so fucking sexy babe, I couldn’t help myself. I had to come.”

A slightly darker expression comes over Seth’s face at the mention of Dean. Rising to his feet he picks her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. “That fucking special, fuck him. He has no idea what he’s done” Seth says angrily.

Cece wraps her arms around her husband’s neck and looks into his dark almost rage filled eyes. “Its okay baby, you’re going to destroy him at TLC. He acts it’s not about titles and now all of a sudden he’s coming for yours. What a fucking hypocrite.” Cece had never seen her husband’s darker side and an overwhelming part of her wanted to, needed to experience the ruthless bastard that had first caught her attention on television long before she’d met him in person.

Seth tilted his head to the side and took a good look at her, “You want me bad, baby?” He said with a mischievous smirk. “I am getting bored with being such a goody two shoes, Dean’s as good an excuse as any to indulge my darker impulses”

Celeste nodded almost instantly, that was EXACTLY what she wanted. She’d tried so hard to follow Seth’s example and be a good girl, but if she was honest with herself? She was much more like her husband’s former persona then his current one.

“Enough about Ambrose. We’ll take care of his ass, believe that.” Seth leans in and covers her mouth with his, taking complete control of her with his kiss. “I’m going to fuck your brains out in this locker room, take you out to a nice dinner and then fuck your brains out again back at the hotel. You on board with that plan?”

Cece nodded wordlessly, but Seth shook his head “Nope” he said popping the P, “You know your supposed to use your words, so I’ll give you one more chance or we can just go to dinner and you can go without an orgasm till sometime tomorrow. Do you want me to fuck you senseless, take you out on a date and then fuck you senseless again?”

“Yes!” She blurted out trying to rub herself against Seth’s semi hard cock. “That’s all I wanted to hear, I got you babe.” Shutting off the shower and carrying her into the main part of their locker room he put her down, snagged a towel and quickly dried both of them off.

Then tossing another towel onto the couch he left her standing across the room and she watched as he sat down and made himself comfortable, lounging back like a king on his throne, his behavior and mannerisms giving her an inkling of what was coming next and fuck she hoped she was right.

She started to walk over and join him when Seth confirmed her suspicions and her hopes when he stopped her by asking “Playtime?”

Without any hesitation she replied “Yes, Master Sethie.”

“What are your safe words?” He asked her quietly, because to Seth it didn’t matter that he’d been her Dom for months, consent was Seth’s biggest rule and he ALWAYS made her repeat her safe words before they played these types of games.

“Train to slow down, Subway for full stop” she said quietly.

“My good little Kitten, kneel please.” He said almost politely. Celeste knelt on the carpeted floor of their locker room across from him and waited for his next instruction.

“Crawl to me.” He ordered then watched intensely as she moved towards him on her hands and knees until she was kneeling between his thick thighs staring at his now rock hard cock.

“Eyes on me, Kitten.” Waiting for her to do as he said and look at him he told her “I want this sexy fucking mouth on my cock” he says rubbing his thumb across her plush red lips.

Cece obeyed and took her husband’s cock in her mouth, causing his head to drop back on the couch and let loose a loud groan. “That’s it baby.” He said running his fingers through her long raven hair, as she started to bob her head taking him deeper and deeper with each pass. After a few long minutes he tugged on her hair signaling to stop. “My kitten is so FUCKING good at that. I don’t want to come down your throat right now babe, but I do want my mouth on that cunt again. Come sit on my face, Kitten.”

Scrambling up onto the couch with him she planted her knees on the headrest of the couch on either side of Seth’s head and lowered her pussy to his face so he could eat her out again. She’d never heard of a man outside of a romance novel that liked to eat pussy as much as Seth seemed to.

“Shit, fucking hell, fuck Master Sethie your so fucking good at this please baby, fuck you take care of me so good.” She said babbling as he slowly fried her brain with pleasure, his thick beard rasping against her thighs adding another layer of sensation to the always overwheming experience.

“Come on, Kitten come on my fucking face, then I’m gonna make you come again on my cock”

Almost instantly after being given permission, Celeste wailed Seth’s name loudly as she fell over into her orgasm, not giving a flying fuck who heard her. Maybe that bitch would hear her and stop sniffing after her fucking man.

Before her pussy could even stop spasming in pleasure Seth gripped her hips and in an impressive show of strength impaled her right on his rigid cock, causing an instant second orgasm as he started bouncing her up and down taking her hard and deep just the way she loved it. She’d been a virgin when she’d met Seth and he’d made it his mission in life to make damn fucking sure she’d never want another man ever.

“One more Kitten, lucky number three with me.” He said cackling slightly at his inadvertent rhyme, before taking one hand off her hip to rub at her swollen, sensitive clit.

“SETHIE!” She screamed as she came for the third time, the tight, clenching inner muscles of her pussy dragging Seth happily over the edge with her with a guttural groan of her name.

Hot, sweaty and limply draped over him, Celeste cought her breath enough to say “Dean’s gonna regret opening Pandora’s box isn’t he?”

“If he doesn’t yet he will when his head is hitting the mat in a month.” He replied

“And after Dean?”

“That shiny red belt would look nice around my waist wouldn’t it Kitten? I think it’s finally time for us to burn Suplex City to the fucking ground.”


End file.
